Revenge
by HannaHeyes
Summary: Clint Weaver wants what's 'rightfully his'... *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This story takes place after the episode "Stagecoach Seven"

Clint Weaver was mad. He was more than mad, he was downright furious. He'd been seeing red ever since he got cheated out of twenty thousand dollars by a crazy old codger and a few 'upright' citizens. He deserved that money. He was the one that had identified those two. He sat brooding as he looked out of the hotel room he'd holed up in. He and his gang had split up and gone to different towns to elude the posse that had chased them away from the stagecoach stop-over. They were to meet back up tomorrow outside the town he was in. It had been over three days ago, and he was still mad. Well, he wasn't going to be angry for long. He had a plan to get that money that was rightfully his. And this time, he was going to get it at ANY cost.

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ

Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry had finally made it to Sassafras City. It had taken them three days to get there. They picked that particular town because it was far from the route that Stagecoach Seven took, plus it was so out of the way, surely Clint Weaver wouldn't think they had come this far. Heyes figured that Weaver would be none too happy about losing that bounty money, and if that posse hadn't caught him and his gang, he'd be out for revenge. The horses they had bought at the ranch needed a much-deserved rest, so after the necessary check of the local law, they relinquished them to the care of the livery stable.

"Well Kid, hotel or food first?" Heyes knew the answer before he even asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Kid had already turned toward the nearest cafe.

"You go ahead and order me whatever the special is today. I'll be back as soon as I check us into the hotel. I'll feel better when I know we have a place to sleep tonight." Heyes changed direction and disappeared into the hotel lobby as Kid entered the cafe.

"Welcome to Sassafras City," the clerk said upon seeing Heyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Howdy. I need to get a room, preferably with two beds."

"I think we can accommodate you. Let me check...ah yes. Here we go. Room 7. That'll be five dollars."

"Five dollars!"

"Yessir, five dollars. Unless you want a room in the back, on the first floor, with one bed and no window."

Heyes wasn't pleased, but after the recent events he and Kid had endured, he resigned himself to just pay it. He was too tired to haggle. "Alright. Here." He received the room key and a smug smile from the clerk. Heyes turned and left to meet back up with Kid at the restaurant. 'Kid better not have been eating out of my plate again...', he thought crossing the street.

If Heyes hadn't of been in such a disgruntled hurry, he would've notice someone look over their newspaper and watch him leave. "Well, well, well," the someone muttered to himself. "I guess lady luck decided to smile on us after all..."

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ

Heyes planted himself in the chair across the table from Curry. "How much of my food you ate?"

"Heyes! Are you accusing me of stealing!" Heyes rolled his eyes. "So, did you get us a room?" Curry never slowed down the shoveling of food into his mouth.

"Yeah. Do you know how much that guy charged me!"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me." Kid's fork was still long enough for him to get a drink of coffee.

"FIVE dollars! Can you believe that!"

"FIVE! What's this world coming too? That's highway robbery! What's next, a dollar for a beer?"

They both fell quiet as they ate their supper. Neither one noticed the fellow with the eye patch exit the hotel, look at the cafe window, then retrieve his horse and ride off in a hurry.

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ

Clint Weaver watched from the hotel porch as Patch rode up at the edge of nightfall. "I thought I told everybody to meet outside of town tomorrow," Weaver growled as Patch dismounted.

"Now I know Clint. But I got some news you'll want to hear tonight! Guess who I just seen ride into Sassafras City?"

"Who?" Weaver leaned forward, his aggravation with his minion disminishing as his curiosity was piqued.

"Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry!"

Clint's mouth broke into an evil grin. "Did anybody but you recognize 'em?"

"Don't think so. Heyes got 'em a room at the hotel. They was eating at the cafe when I rode out."

"Good! Go gather the rest of the boys and meet me back here. You remember where they are? Then we'll get on our way to Sassafras City. They AIN'T gittin' away this time. I'll make sure of that."

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ

Kid Curry awoke about an hour after dawn the next morning. He stood up and stretched while he looked over at Heyes. All he could see of his cousin was the dark hair. The rest of him was buried in his quilt. He walked over and glanced out the window. There wasn't much activity on the street yet. But he saw what he was looking for. The cafe had just opened for breakfast. Turning around, he nudged the lump in Heyes' bed. "Heyes...Heyes you awake?" Startled, Heyes threw back the quilt and swung his fist, barely missing Kid. "Watch it will ya!"

"Huh?..." Heyes sat still, squenching his eyes against the rising sun coming through the fuzzy window. "What is it? Did he leave?"

Now it was Kid's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about!" Heyes just stared at him like he should know. Kid concluded that Heyes had been in the midst of a dream when he woke him.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Heyes slurred, not yet fully awake. "Didn't you see him!"

Kid had had enough. He reached and got the glass of water sitting beside Heyes' bed and proceeded to throw it in his partner's face.

Heyes glared at Curry. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"You wouldn't makin' no sense! Why can't you wake up like a normal person!"

"You're one to talk! Everytime I wake you up, you jerk up like you been shot!"

"Well, I'm going over to get some breakfast. You wanna go?"

"No. Just bring me an egg sandwich back. I'll get dressed and go get our horses saddled up so we can leave as soon as you're done eatin'."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the livery stable." Kid got dressed and headed to the cafe. Heyes then dragged himself out of bed and also got dressed.

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ

The Weaver gang had rode most of the night to reach the outskirts of Sassafras City just before sunrise. They decided to wait out there for the two ex-outlaws to leave town and then grab them. From their vantage point, they could see most of the main street. Phil shook Clint out of his snooze. "Clint, ain't that Heyes yonder walking towards the livery stable?"

Clint looked where Phil was pointing. "It sure is! But I don't see Curry nowhere. No doubt he's close by though. Actually, this might just work out better for us. We'll get Heyes first, then it'll be easier to get that gunslingin' partner of his. Let's go." Weaver urged his horse forward, followed by his gang.

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ

"Hello? Anybody here?" Heyes called, looking in the livery door.

"Yeah," came a voice from the back. "I'm on my way to get some breakfast. What can I do for you?"

"I've just come to get my horses."

A middle-aged man walked out to stand in front of Heyes. "Okay. You can pay me, then I'm going after some food. Feel free to go ahead and get your animals." The man took Heyes' money, then left.

Heyes walked inside and started gathering his tack together. He was going over to collect his saddle, but never made it. The men seem to come out of nowhere and before he knew what was happening, he was on the ground holding his hand over the newly inserted bullet in his leg.

"Howdy Heyes." Clint Weaver snarled down at him. Heyes opened his mouth to answer Weaver, but the blow to his head silenced him before he could get a word out.


	2. Chapter 2

Having finished yet another oversized breakfast plate, Kid got Heyes a sandwich, and tucking it in his saddlebag, headed to meet up with his cousin. He leisurely made his way to the livery stable. Upon reaching it, he noticed it being unusually quiet. The soft nicker of his black gelding was the only thing that broke the silence. Kid felt a nervous knot forming in his gut. "Hey...Joshua?" he called walking inside. Heyes was nowhere to be seen. Heyes' bridle was the only thing of theirs that had been touched, and it was on the ground. Looking down, he saw small signs of a struggle. He bent down and upon closer inspection, saw blood. The final piece of evidence was Heyes gun thrown off to the side of one of the stalls. "Aw Heyes. What've you got yourself into this time?" Going out the back door, Kid saw proof of someone being dragged and hoofprints leading away from the stable. He quickly went back inside and saddled his horse. He left Heyes' mare in the stable since he could travel faster not leading another animal. Setting off at a gallop, he followed the path of fresh hoofprints.

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ

Heyes awoke to find himself in a rundown cabin, surrounded by three men. After he managed to get his eyes to focus, he could make out one of the men was Clint Weaver. He groaned as a sharp pain shot through his wounded leg. Heyes knew there wasn't any use in trying to convince these men they had the wrong person. The Weaver gang knew who he was and were out for revenge.

"Welcome back Hannibal Heyes," Clint sneered down at him with a wicked look. "About time you woke up. I was getting tired of waiting on you."

"Sorry, but I was dreaming about a saloon girl and just wanted to finish it," Heyes said sarcastically. "Have you thought about how you're gonna turn me in if you're wanted yourselves? You won't find someone honest enough to do it for you and bring you the reward money."

"That's where you're wrong Heyes. You see, Patch here ain't never been seen without his eye patch and bandanna around his head. Heck, I ain't even seen him without it. So all we have to do, is get him to take off the patch, put on a nice, clean hat and maybe some glasses, and he can turn you and Kid Curry in for us. No problem."

"You don't have Kid Curry, and he's long gone by now. We'd taken jobs in two different towns. He's on his way to California," Heyes replied, if nothing else to see if they DID have Kid.

"Don't you worry about that. We know you and Curry ate dinner together last night and rented a hotel room. So we know he'll be coming for you. And when he does, we'll be ready." Clint stepped back, obviously growing bored of the conversation. He looked at his men. "Tie him up so tight he can barely breath. You know the reputation he has as an escape artist," Weaver ordered. "Don't want him getting loose now do we?" Patch got the rope while Phil held a rifle on Heyes. When he returned, Weaver grabbed Heyes by his collar and jerked him up. Patch pulled his hands roughly behind his back and tied them until the circulation was almost cut off. He then continued to wrap the rope around his torso, securing his arms to his side. Weaver knocked Heyes back to the ground and Patch lashed his legs together, not caring about the bleeding gunshot wound. A gag was the final touch. Weaver pulled him up once again. "Now, we're gonna wait on your partner. You better behave 'cause I'm just waiting for a reason to put a bullet through that brain of yours." Patch then jerked Heyes down to sit in a chair and proceeded to secure him to it. "Phil, you go stand lookout. Shouldn't be long before Mr. Curry shows up."

Heyes couldn't yet see a way he could escape, but was thankful they didn't have Kid. With Kid free, he had a better chance of getting through this alive.

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ

The trail had been fairly easy to follow. It almost seemed like whoever it was that took Heyes WANTED to be followed. Kid figured they only had about a thirty to forty minute start on him. That was how long it had been between the time he left Heyes and arrived at the livery stable. He followed in a hurry, but was still cautious about catching up too fast. He didn't want to startle the kidnappers. That could end up getting Heyes hurt. The trail of hoofprints turned and went up a mountain. The terrain wasn't terribly steep. Kid slowed his horse. The last thing he needed was his horse tripping on one of the numerous loose rocks. Besides, the less noise he made, the better. This path wasn't traveled all that much by the look of the foliage growing in the middle of it, so it must just go to a homestead or claim.

After a few minutes, Kid could hear faint voices. He dismounted and started leading his horse toward the sound. Finally, he saw the outline of some kind of building through the bushes. He tied his gelding to a tree and crept towards the abode.

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ***************

From his lookout point on the rise behind the rundown house the gang had holed up in, Phil watched Curry ride up. He quickly returned to tell Clint his report. Clint then gave Phil directions to hide in the loft in case Curry started getting the upper hand. Phil was to be his 'ace-in-the-hole'.

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ************************

Kid didn't see Phil run in the house. He emerged from the foliage after Phil was inside. Kid made it to the back of the house. Finding the back door, he opened it slowly and quietly. Pulling his gun, he slinked into the kitchen. He crossed the room silently to the interior door. Cracking it ever so slightly, he gazed into the sitting room. There! He saw Heyes securely bound to a chair. And sitting across from Heyes was...Clint Weaver! Kid's eyes filled with rage and he charged through the door.

"Let him go Weaver," Kid sneered, giving the two outlaws a look that could kill.

"I don't think so Curry. You best be putting your gun down or we're gonna see just how many brains your partner here has when I splatter them all over the wall." Weaver leered back at Kid. Heyes tried to give him a signal not to do it, but Kid wasn't looking at him. His gaze was firmly fixed on Weaver.

"You'd be dead before you could pull the trigger," Kid challenged. "Now, just untie him and let us go. Nobody has to get hurt."

"Oh, I think they do." At that signal, Phil, who had been hiding in the loft, shot Heyes, grazing his right shoulder. Heyes squeezed his eyes shut, letting out an agonized moan.

"Alright! Alright...," Kid said lowering his gun. "Don't hurt him anymore." Patch immediately rushed up to Curry, grabbed his gun, and tied his hands behind his back. Weaver was really enjoying himself now. He could see just how much it hurt Kid to see his cousin in pain.

"Awww, are you worried!" Weaver sneered. "You don't need to be...yet." He twirled his six-shooter as he walked towards Heyes. Raising it, he promptly shot Heyes in his other shoulder. Heyes turned an unnatural shade of white as blood soaked his shirt. "NOW," Weaver laughed, "now you can worry."

"NOOO! You..." the rest of Kid's protest was silenced by a bandana being tied around his mouth. He strained at the leather straps that now held him to a chair also. He looked over at Heyes who was on the verge of unconsciousness. Heyes was doing his best to keep his eyes open, but was fighting a losing battle. Weaver kept up his laughing.

"You know how bad I've been wanting to do that?" Weaver leaned down to Kid. "If you two had just given yourselves up back at that old coot's place, we wouldn't be having this situation. So, seems to me, you're the reason for your partner's current health problems. Kinda ironic. The great Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry, brought down by an 'outlaw gang'." Followed by his two minions, Weaver let out an evil laugh and left the room, locking the doors.

Kid looked once again at Heyes. He had passed out. Kid struggled against the leather straps holding him down. He had to get them out of here and Heyes to a doctor. He had no idea that Heyes had also been grazed in the leg and that the bullet was stuck just under the skin beneath his knee. Finally, after about ten minutes, the straps loosened enough to let his hands slip through. Thankfully, Patch had been in such a hurry to secure Kid, he hadn't tied a very effective knot. He untied his ankles and rushed to Heyes' side. He listened to Heyes' chest and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a heartbeat. Checking Heyes' shoulders, he found the left one had only been lightly grazed leaving only a nasty scratch. The right one, on the other hand, was bleeding profusely. He quickly untied Heyes' hands and arms. Kid took the bandanna from Heyes' mouth, then combining it with his own, pressed them down on the bullet wound. He grabbed one of the discarded straps and wrapped it up and around Heyes' shoulder and arm securing the bandanna bandage firmly in place.

Then, he set to work untying Heyes' legs. When the rope fell, he got an unpleasant surprise. He could actually see the bullet lodged in the skin. It was so shallow, he located the knife in Heyes' boot and dug it out in seconds. 'Thank God they weren't shooting to kill,' Kid thought. The wound quit bleeding after a few minutes, but was starting to show signs of a possible infection. Having finished his emergency surgery, Kid lightly slapped Heyes on his face. "Heyes...," Curry whispered loudly. "Heyes, c'mon wake up." He had no idea when Weaver or one of his cronies would come back, so he was starting to feel a little frantic. Kid slapped a little harder. "HEYES..."

Slowly, Heyes started coming around. "What is it Kid?" he mumbled.

"Shhh. C'mon wake up. We gotta get out of here." Kid lifted Heyes to his feet.

"Don't feel too good Kid."

"I know Heyes, but you gotta help me. If Weaver comes back now, he'll kill us both." At that, Heyes perked up ever so slightly. Helping Heyes walk, they made their way way to the door. Kid gently put pressure on the doorknob. "Of course, its locked." Curry turned, surveying the room, looking for any possible means of escape.

"Look over there Kid," Heyes whispered pointing to the far wall. "Don't know for sure, but that board back there looks loose." Kid looked and helped Heyes across the room.

"Can you hold yourself up for a minute?" Kid asked. Heyes was looking really pale. Curry lifted the makeshift bandage on his shoulder and saw that the bleeding had slowed to a trickle. Heyes put his left hand on the wall to stay upright and Kid went to work trying to quietly remove the board that had indeed been loose. "Good thing they decided to hole up in this abandoned house."

A few minutes later, Kid had the board all but moved. he hurriedly helped Heyes squeeze through. Once outside, Heyes almost collapsed. Kid emerged from the old shack and helped Heyes up. They ran, as best they could, and hid behind the outhouse. "You couldn't find something better to hide behind," Heyes said scrunching up his nose.

"No. You want to hide INSIDE it!" Kid risked a look around. He glimpsed Phil as he came around the corner of the house and looked around. A moment later, he went back around to the front. "You stay here Heyes. I'm gonna go get my horse and try to 'borrow' you one. At least that'll leave them one horse short." Kid looked again around the outhouse, and, convinced the coast was clear, took off towards the bushes he had left his horse in. Reaching the gelding, he led him as quiet as one could lead a horse to the treeline behind the outhouse. That done, he went in search of a horse for Heyes. He caught a glimpse of a swishing tail from behind the house. Only problem with that was, they were hitched beside the back door. Kid bent down so low he was almost crawling and made his way towards the animals. He was about to turn the corner when noises from inside stopped him. He pressed himself to the wall. He heard the back door open, but there was no sound of anyone walking outside. He was about to peek around the corner, when he heard the sound of water. He didn't have to look to know that one of the cretins was urinating out the back door. 'Not only are they stupid and cruel, but they're nasty too.'

The door shut and Kid risked a look around. No one was to be seen. He duck-walked to one of the horses and untied it. Pulling the reins tight to hold the horse's head down, he made his way back to Heyes. "C'mon Heyes. Time to go." He started helping Heyes to mount up.

Inside the house, in the kitchen, Clint was getting restless. "You know something Patch. As much trouble as those two in that other room have been, I think we'd be doing society a favor by turning 'em in dead." He smiled as he finished.

"I do think I agree with that! And they'd be a lot less trouble to transport."

"Yeah! Let's go tell them the news!" Clint got up and headed towards the locked room.

Outside, Kid had just gotten Heyes upright in the saddle. "Think you can hold on for a gallop?" Kid whispered.

"I'll manage it somehow." Heyes was looking pretty bad to Curry and was getting weaker by the minute. All of a sudden, they heard a yell come from inside the dilapidated shack.

"WHERE'D THEY GO! PHIL, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THEM!"

Hearing that, Curry looked to make sure Heyes had hold of his horse's reins, then gave it a good slap on the buttocks. "KID!"

"Don't worry Heyes! I'm right behind you." Kid ran for his horse and just as he reached it, a bullet ricocheted off a tree to his right.

"STOP RIGHT THERE CURRY!" Another shot rang out but Kid didn't stop. He ran around to the far side of his horse and spurred it into a gallop as he hung to the side, one foot in the stirrup.

Clint let go one more shot then he ran for his horse. When he got there, he saw one had been taken. "Son of a...! Phil, you stay here and wait for us. C,mon Patch!" They mounted and took off after the two ex-outlaws.

Up ahead, Heyes was having trouble staying conscious. His wounds had finally quit bleeding, but he had already lost a good amount of blood. His vision started blurring and every noise sounded like it was in a tunnel. His head was feeling extra heavy. Kid saw him swaying from behind and urged his horse on to catch up. He had just caught up when Heyes lost his battle and pitched forward. Kid reached over and did his best to position him on the horse's neck to keep him on. They couldn't risk stopping just yet, but Kid had no choice but to slow down to keep Heyes from falling. Behind them, he could hear their pursuers catching up. "C'mon Heyes. Wake up!" Kid yelled, but Heyes never moved. Kid was getting worried that the worst had happened and Heyes had passed on. There was no way to tell while riding. He just had to hold on to him and hope for the best.

Behind them, Clint and Patch were catching up fast. "If you get a good shot Patch, don't hesitate to take it!" A few more hundred feet passed and both gang members saw their chance. They both took aim and fired. Up ahead, they saw Curry jerk to the side as he was hit in his upper left arm. He was still holding on to his partner and they were slowing considerably.

"I'm sorry Heyes," Kid said to his unconscious cousin. "There's no way to escape them right now." He slowed their horses to a stop. A minute later, Weaver rode up, gun at the ready.

"Going somewhere Curry?" Weaver sneered.

"Just thought we'd take a nice ride in the country," Kid replied sarcastically. This retort earned him a slap in the face.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It's the last ride you'll be taking as free men. Tie them both on Patch, real tight. Just throw Heyes across his saddle. If he wants to nap, he might as well be laying down." Weaver smiled at Kid.

"You're sadistic Weaver," Kid snarled as Patch attached him firmly to his saddle.

"Thanks. You know Curry, I had planned on just killing you both and turning you in. But since you want to cause me all this trouble, I think I'd rather see you suffer twenty years in the territorial prison."

"He needs to see a doctor. He's lost alot of blood," Kid was basically pleading now.

"He'll be alright. Besides, don't really make no difference to me. He's worth the same either way."

"You piece of..." Once again, Curry's protests were silenced by a bandanna in the mouth.

"Now, now. Don't get all nasty on me. You do have the temper don't you?"

"Alright Clint. They're good and secure," Patch reported remounting his horse.

"Let's go then. Instead of waiting, we'll just go into Hillsdale. I don't recall ever being there. I'll wait at their livery stable while you turn them in. Phil will be alright 'til we get back. It's just a couple hours ride." With that, they each took a rein and started their trek.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Hillsdale was uneventful. Heyes never moved and Kid was worried sick. They didn't even meet anybody on the trail. It was evening when they reached the town's livery. "Alright Patch. Take that thing off and go on." Clint dismounted to wait his return.

Five minutes later, Patch was in the sheriff's office. "Sheriff?"

"Yeah," came the reply from the desk. Sheriff Rivers was deep into paperwork.

"I got some outlaws outside I want to turn in."

"Oh yeah? And just who is it you got out there?"

"Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry."

Outside, Kid was hurriedly trying to get his hands loose. He'd been trying the whole way, but Patch had used three separate cords to tie them with. He was taking no chances. And it didn't help that Kid now had a gunshot wound as well. Before he could manage to break free, the sheriff and Patch walked out.

"Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit," Sheriff Rivers exclaimed. "If it ain't the infamous Curry and Heyes!" Then noticing Heyes slung over the saddle like a ragdoll, asked, "What's wrong with him? He dead?"

"I don't know," Patch answered. "Could be. He's been shot a couple of times. All I know is, I want our, MY, reward money."

"Well, you'll have to wait a little while. We have to get somebody down here from Wyoming to make sure that IS Heyes and Curry. Let me get these two in a cell, then we'll do some paperwork to show you was the one done brought 'em in. Then you can check back with me in a few days and I should have an answer."

Patch wasn't happy with the situation, but he had no choice but to comply. Heyes was untied and carried into the cell with Kid being led in immediately after. "Sheriff, you've got to let my partner see a doctor. He's in pretty bad shape."

"You don't look too good yourself boy. Well,...let me get this guy taken care of and I'll see about the doctor. As far as I've heard, neither of you never shot nobody so I don't suppose you deserve to die." The sheriff walked back to his desk and, getting Patch to sign a paper, showed him out. He then left himself, leaving his deputy on watch.

Kid turned to Heyes. He looked like death warmed over. Kid shook him gently with his good arm. "Heyes? Heyes, c'mon, please wake up." Still no movement from his partner. Kid had no way of knowing, but Heyes had went into hypovolemic shock from his blood loss. At least he was still breathing. Kid turned his attention to his own injury. Stupid Weaver. Couldn't they ever catch a break.

Kid's musings were interrupted a few minutes later by the sheriff and doctor coming in the cell. "Mr. Curry?" Sheriff Rivers inquired.

"No sir. The name's Jones. Thaddeus Jones. This here is Joshua Smith. We tried to tell that fellow and his partner that we weren't those outlaws. Speaking of those two, they're outlaws themselves. Part of the Weaver gang."

"You mean that bunch that robs all the stagecoaches?"

"Yessir, that's them."

"Well, I'll take care of them shortly. And I've sent my deputy to telegraph Wyoming so if you're telling the truth about who you are, you should be out of here in a day or two. Right now, let's get you two taken care of. This is Doc Howard."

Kid inwardly groaned at the mention of Wyoming, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. "Check my partner first Doc. He's the worst off."

The doctor went over to Heyes and started examining him. "How many times he been shot!" Doc Howard asked, surprised Heyes was still breathing.

"Got grazed on one shoulder, shot in the other, and in the leg."

"Some people can be so ruthless. How long he been unconscious?"

"At least three hours, maybe more."

"Well, he's definitely suffering from exsanguination."

Kid's brow furrowed. "And what might that be?"

"Loss of blood. Have you been able to remove the bullets?"

"I got the one in his leg out. It was just in under the skin."

"Sheriff, this one needs to be moved to my office. He's going to need alot of rest, and I mean a LOT. His body needs to build it's blood supply back up before I can remove the bullet in his shoulder. Until then, I'll have to watch him closely for infections. Mr. Jones needs to come too so I can remove the bullet from his arm."

The sheriff didn't like the idea of his prisoners leaving their cell, but he could understand the need for it. "Alright Doc. But my deputy and I will have to take turns at guarding Smith. I can't take a chance on one of them escaping."

"Fair enough."

"We'll take Mr. Smith over to your office, then I'll come back to get Mr. Jones after he's settled."

Sheriff Rivers and his deputy, Parker, carried Heyes down to the doctor's office and put him in a bed in the back. The doctor set down to examining him closer. Deputy Parker sat down just inside Heyes' door for guard duty while the sheriff went to get Kid.

**************00000000

As Sheriff Rivers and Curry entered the office, Doc Howard emerged from Heyes' room.

"Is he gonna be alright Doc?" Kid asked nervously.

"Well, truthfully, its hard to say right now. I have no way of knowing how much blood he's actually lost, but if his soaked shirt and makeshift bandage are any indication, its quite a bit. The wound on his leg is doing okay for now. Infection will definitely be a worry. Right now, I'd like for him to wake up. I've made him as comfortable as I can. Deputy Parker is inside with him and will let me know if he wakes. Now, let's get you fixed up."

The doc set to work removing the bullet from Kid's arm. It took a few agonizing minutes for him to find it, but at last he got lucky. Dropping the offending metal in a bedside pan, he then bandaged Kid's arm up and the sheriff took him back to the jail. Kid didn't like being separated from an injured Heyes, but the sheriff promised to keep him informed.

'At least the sheriff seems to be a decent man,' Kid thought as he laid down on the bunk.

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ******************************************ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ

By the next morning, Heyes had started to finally wake up.

"Kid, hey Kid," Heyes mumbled.

Deputy Parker listened for a minute.

"Kid, what happened? Where are you?"

Parker decided to answer him. "Uh, if you mean Mr. Jones, he's over in the jail. You're in the doctor's office. You've been shot up pretty bad." Parker went to the door and knocked to get the doctor's attention.

"Am I under arrest?" Heyes asked groggily.

"Yessir, I'm afraid so. I'm Deputy Parker."

The doc entered the room. "Ah, Mr. Smith! Glad to see you awake."

Parker whispered to the doctor, "I think you mean Mr. HEYES. He's been asking for 'Kid'."

"Well, until you know without a doubt, we'll stick to Mr. Smith."

At that moment, the sheriff walked in to relieve Parker. "He's finally awake I see."

"Yeah. Sheriff, can I speak to you a moment," Parker said motioning to the corner of the room.

"Could you talk out in the waiting area. I'd like to check Mr. Smith over."

"Sure thing Doc. C'mon Parker."

"Now, Mr. Smith. I'm Doc Howard. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Nice to meet you Doc. Call me Joshua. I recall being shot about ten times if that's what you mean." Heyes attempted a half-hearted grin.

"Well Joshua, it was only three times, but I'm sure to you it seems like alot more. I've stitched up the wound in your leg and one of your shoulders was only lightly grazed so it didn't need sewing up. The other shoulder, however, will have to wait to have the bullet removed. You've lost a good amount of blood and your body needs to replenish itself before I can remove it. I'm afraid you'll be laid up here for quite a while."

Heyes groaned at that news. "Can I see my partner? The deputy, Parker was it, said he was in jail."

"I'll ask the sheriff about it. Right now, I want you to drink this tea. Its blood root tea. Supposed to be real good for a person's blood, according to the indians. I'll be back in a moment to check on you."

Heyes brought the cup the doctor had handed him to his lips. It smelled pure rotten. Against his better judgment, he decided to drink it. He immediately wished he hadn't. "Good Lord! A cowpie would taste better than this."

Out in the waiting area, Deputy Parker had told the sheriff what Heyes had said upon awakening.

"That's pretty interesting. We'll have to keep a good eye on both of them."

The doc showed up. "Sheriff, he's asking to see his partner. I told him I'd ask you."

"Well...its not something I'm real keen on, but I suppose a short visit will be okay."

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ *******************************

"How you doing partner?" Kid Curry sat down beside Heyes' bed. Sheriff Rivers stood right outside the door to give the two a little privacy.

"Doc says I'm gonna be laid up for a while. Feel pretty weak. And this mess in this cup makes me want to vomit."

Kid knew Heyes must be feeling pretty rough to admit it. "Yeah. He said you'd lost alot of blood."

"What's wrong with your arm?

"Well, right after you passed out on your horse, I got hit."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"They know who we are?" Heyes asked indicating the lawman on the other side of the door.

"Honestly, I don't know. I told them the 'Smith and Jones' story, but I'm not sure if they bought it. They sent a telegraph to Wyoming."

"Well that's just great. Kid, if you see your chance to escape, take it. I'd just slow you down. I don't even think I could get out of bed right now."

"Shut up with that talk Heyes. You know I won't leave you, especially now." Kid didn't want to tell Heyes the part the doctor had said about his recovery being iffy.

"You can always come back to get me when I got some strength back."

"NO Heyes. Now I don't want to hear no more of that."

At that point, the sheriff walked in. "Sorry boys. Time's up. Let's go Mr. Jones."

Kid and Heyes exchanged a look that said, 'they know', and Kid got up to leave.

"Take care Joshua."

"You too, Thaddeus."

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ *************************************

That evening, Patch returned to the sheriff's office to check on their reward money. "Howdy Sheriff. Heard anything yet on getting our, MY, money?"

The sheriff, who had just returned from guard duty at the doc's, rose to meet his visitor. Then, remembering what Kid had said about the Weaver gang when he was brought in, said, "Uh, yeah. The news is, 'you're under arrest'."

"What do ya mean? I ain't done nothing!"

"You run with the Weaver gang don't you?" Sheriff Rivers now had his gun trained on Patch's chest.

At that, Patch, who wasn't known for his way with words, didn't know what to say except, "Nuh uh."

That said it all for the lawman. "Let's go. Back to that cell." He promptly locked Patch in the cell across from Kid. Kid saw him and gave him a cocky smile.

"What are you smiling at Curry?"

"Its Jones, actually."

"Your partner dead yet Curry?" Patch hit an already raw nerve.

"No, not that that's any of your business," Kid growled with an icy stare that would've froze over Hades. Patch decided not to prod him anymore.

"Where's the rest of your gang?" Sheriff Rivers asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Patch said defiantly.

"If you cooperate, you may get a lighter sentence."

"They're camped outside of town."

By nightfall, the whole Weaver gang was behind bars, much to Curry's delight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - As you read this chapter, keep in mind this story is one of those alternate scenario stories that doesn't necessarily follow the show timeline following the Stagecoach Seven episode. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Two days later, Doc Howard thought Heyes was strong enough to endure the bullet removal. He was given a small dose of ether to put him to sleep, so the procedure wouldn't be so stressful. When the doc got into the surgery, however, he found something...infection. The doctor had tried his best to keep the wound clean. He went ahead and removed the bullet, then thoroughly washed out the wound with water and alcohol. Having sewn up and bandaged the area, he went over to the jail to inform Curry.

"Infection!" Kid knew it had been a possibility. "Will he be okay?"

"Well, the infection isn't too bad, but its still there and that's something no one can predict."

"Sheriff, can I go see him?"

"Sorry Mr. Jones, but the authorities from Wyoming are supposed to be here today."

"I'll let Joshua know you wanted to see him," the doc said getting ready to leave.

"Thanks Doc."

At around two in the afternoon, two men walked into the sheriff's office, one wearing a suit, and one sporting a tin star. "Sheriff Rivers?" the man with the tin star inquired.

"Yessir. Can I help you?"

"I'm Sheriff Lom Trevors from Wyoming and this is Mr. Mason from the Wyoming governor's office."

"Pleased to meet you. I guess you'll be wanting to see my guests." Rivers led the way back into the cell block.

Kid perked up when he saw Lom, but his heart sank just as fast when he saw the man with the suit. "Howdy Lom."

"Hello Kid." Kid glanced at Rivers when Lom said his real name.

"Don't worry son. I've known all along. Your partner likes to talk when he's delirious."

"He's got to quit doing that."

"How is Heyes," Lom asked.

"Doc says he's lost alot of blood and has an infection."

"Well, we'll go over to see him next. Right now, we have some business to take care of."

Kid sighed and let his gaze fall to the floor. "Yeah, I guess we do. Let's just get it over with."

Lom stepped aside and let Mr. Mason step up to the bars. "Mr. Curry, I'm Mr. Mason."

"Pleased to meet you."

Mason cleared his throat and opened up a piece of paper. "I, Mr. Andrew Mason, here on behalf of the governor of the territory of Wyoming, hereby declare on the ninth day of September, in the year of our Lord 1882, that Jedidiah 'Kid' Curry, has received a full pardon from the crimes he committed until this day."

Kid, not expecting anything of that nature, staggered backward until he fell on his bunk. "Amnesty! We got the amnesty!"

"Yeah Kid, you got it!" Lom exclaimed.

Kid jumped straight up and down, then had to sit down. "We got it! Oh Lom, thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank the governor."

"Yeah, thank him too! We gotta go tell Heyes! Can we go Sheriff?"

"You don't have to ask me anymore son. You're a free man!"

Tears actually welled up in Kid's eyes at hearing that. He looked down and blinked to try to hide it. Across the way, the Weaver gang watched these proceedings speechless. Sheriff Rivers unlocked Kid's cell and he closed his eyes and walked out.

Lom slapped him on the back. "Congratulations Kid!"

Over in the doctor's office, Heyes had been awake about thirty minutes. He lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about what was going to happen when the Wyoming law showed up. Would they make him go now with Kid? Would they take Kid alone? He had to come up with some way to save them both, if he survived this blessed infection the doc had told him about. His thoughts were interrupted by a suited man, Lom, and Sheriff Rivers walking in. Kid was waiting outside so as not to ruin the surprise, but was peaking around the door.

'Here it comes,' Heyes thought.

"Mr. Heyes?"

"Yes," Heyes answered, resigned to his current fate.

"I'm Andrew Mason and I have something for you."

Heyes got a confused look on his face. "Does it involve shackles?"

"Heyes," Lom warned.

Mason ignored the snarky remark. "I, Mr. Andrew Mason, here on behalf of the governor of the territory of Wyoming, hereby declare on the ninth day of September, in the year of our Lord 1882, that Hannibal Heyes, has received a full pardon from the crimes he committed until this day."

Heyes' eyes got wide as he stared at the man. Kid came around the corner laughing. "We got it Heyes!"

"We got it?" Heyes asked unbelievingly. "WE GOT IT?"

"Yeah Heyes, AMNESTY!"

Heyes was too weak and achy to celebrate much. He just let his head fall back with his eyes shut and mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

"This calls for a celebration!" Doc Howard said from his viewing spot behind the men. He brought out a bottle of Kentucky whiskey from his desk and poured them all a drink. "Just a little drink for you Mr. Heyes!"

"Just 'Heyes' Doc," he said taking the shot glass. "To the governor!"

After downing his drink, Lom turned to Curry. "Kid, here's some money for you a room at the hotel while Heyes gets better, although I have a feeling the doc here will have a heck of a time running you off! Come on boys, let's leave these two alone for a moment." They all left, except Kid.

"Can you believe it Heyes!"

"No Kid. You sure I'm not still asleep?"

"No Heyes, you ain't asleep!"

"Free men Kid. We're FREE!" Heyes sighed with a huge smile on his face. "I couldn't have done it without you Kid."

"Couldn't done it without YOU Heyes!" To this, Kid grabbed the doc's bottle, snuck a little more whiskey into Heyes glass, and they saluted each other.

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ************************

That evening, Kid got himself situated at the hotel. News had spread fast through the town that Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry had received amnesty there earlier that day. As a result, Kid found himself quite hounded when he went to get dinner, then again on his way back to the doctor's office. Some wanted to shake his hand, children wanted to see his fast draw, others gave unapproving looks. The majority, however, were in favor of the boys given freedom. Upon reaching the Heyes' door, he entered quicker than he intended.

"What's wrong," a startled Heyes asked. "You come in here like a posse was on your tail."

"This town has went crazy," an exasperated Kid answered. "Wanting to shake hands, get my signature, see my gun, newspaper guy following me like a lost dog...I'm almost afraid to go back out there! Haven't they been bothering you?"

"Oh, they've come by. The doc won't let them in though," Heyes smiled.

"Lucky. Well, scoot over, I'm spending the night with you!" Kid joked.

"Oh no you ain't! This is my private suit. You'll just have to deal with your adoring public!"

"Just you wait Heyes. Wait 'til you're feelin' better and go out that door."

"Well, the way the doc talks, its gonna be a while. I'll go crazy in here."

"Look at it this way Heyes...you don't have far to go!"

Heyes started to give a retort, but suddenly the room started swaying. Kid noticed his head starting to roll. "Heyes?" Heyes didn't answer. "Heyes!"

"Kid? You sound like you're in a mine shaft." Heyes said slowly.

Kid went to the door. "Hey Doc!"

Doc Howard hurried into the room. "What's wrong Mr. Curry?"

"Nothin's wrong with me. What's wrong with him!" By that time, Heyes head had rolled forward.

"Oh dear. Let's lay him down flat." They lowered the unconscious Heyes down from his sitting position. "This may happen from time to time 'til he gets his strength built up some more. Nothing to worry about. He's just had alot of excitement today and overexerted himself."

"How long will he be like this?"

"He'll probably be in a weakened state for at least a month. Maybe less. There's no way I can tell since I have no idea how much blood he ended up losing. The infection is the main center of worry. If it gets into his bloodstream, well, it won't be good. But, right now, it doesn't look all that bad. I'll keep cleaning the wounds at regular intervals to try to keep it from getting any worse."

"Thanks Doc for all you're doing. You probably saved his life. If you want, I can stay with him tonight so's you can rest."

"That's very kind of you Mr. Curry. I think I'll take you up on that. On that table over there is what I've been using to clean the wounds. If you're awake, you could clean it, oh, in about five hours." Doc Howard took a few minutes and showed Kid what he should do. "I'll see you both in the morning."

"No problem Doc. G'night."

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ *****************************

Over in the jail, Clint Weaver was mad all over again. "I canNOT believe those two got a pardon! I should be twenty thousand dollars richer right now!" Weaver threw his pillow against the bars. "But NO! I'm sittin' in jail because of them! I swear they'll pay for this."


	5. Chapter 5

A few more days passed and Heyes was getting restless. Doc Howard caught him trying to get out of bed on more than one occasion. "Mr. Heyes, you have GOT to stay in bed and rest."

Kid walked in on that statement. "If he don't Doc, you have my permission to tie him down."

"I don't think so Kid," Heyes said, gently easing himself back into bed. "My shoulder's killing me."

"Serves you right," Kid said sitting down.

"I'll go get you some laudanum."

"Thanks Doc."

"Here Heyes. I brought you a couple of books wrote by some fella named Verne or something, and a deck of cards. Don't be takin' all the doc's money now!"

"Thanks Kid. How's life outside?"

"Thankfully, its calmed down a bit. At least I can go the cafe now without a crowd following me. That newspaper fella keeps asking me when he can see you. Oh, and Clint Weaver's going to trial tomorrow for all those stagecoach robberies. I reckon he's pretty hot that we got amnesty and he ended up in jail with no reward money. That's what Sheriff Rivers said anyway."

"You already makin' friends with lawmen?" Heyes teased.

"He offered to buy me a drink," Kid said. "Then we ended up in a poker game together."

"How much did you lose?"

"I left with eight dollars more than I started with."

At that, Doc Howard returned. "Here Mr. Heyes. Take this. It'll help your shoulder and let you sleep a little better. And no more hiding them under the mattress. I've caught on to that little trick."

"How did you find that out?" a guilty Heyes asked.

"When I changed the sheet yesterday while you were sitting outside. I pulled it off the bed and it looked like a medicine bag exploded on the floor."

"Oh...well, don't worry Doc. I'll take it this time. Its hurtin' pretty bad."

"Heyes, you're gettin' sloppy since you became free," Kid joked.

"Aw Kid. Everybody has an off day!" Heyes smiled, then smirked as he took the laudanum.

Kid followed the doc back out to his office. "How's his infection looking Doc?"

"Actually, its starting to look a little better. Night before last, I got a littled worried because I could see a couple red streaks running from the wound, but by morning, they were gone. Coulda just been the way he was laying. I'm not at all that worried about it now. He should make a full recovery, IF, we can keep him in the bed!"

"Good luck with that Doc!" Kid laughed as he returned to spend some time with his cousin.

ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ 00000000000******************

Clint Weaver had a plan. He was just waiting for the right time to execute it. And that time was drawing near.

The next morning, Sheriff Rivers walked back to the cells. "Get up Weaver. Time to go over to the courthouse." Clint's hands were cuffed in front of him and he was led out onto the street. Most of the town's populace was already seated in the courthouse waiting for the trial to start. That, and the early hour made the street almost deserted.

Halfway to the courthouse, Weaver decided to make his move. He suddenly tripped the sheriff, making him fall forward. Clint then fell on top of him, grabbing Rivers' gun out of his holster. Weaver twisted over to the side. "Don't move lawman," he said menacingly. "And don't make no noise."

Rivers rolled over onto his back, his hands up. "You'll never get away with this. They're expecting us at the courthouse any minute."

"Well they'll just have to wait a little longer, 'cause I mean to get out of here. I got some business that needs tending to." Weaver eventually managed to stand up. "Now, git up and unlock these cuffs."

The sheriff had no choice but to comply. He took off the cuffs and Clint promptly latched Rivers' hands behind his back. Holding the gun to his side, Weaver growled, "Now MOVE. Into that alleyway before someone sees us."

They quickly moved into the alley where Weaver took off the sheriff's cuffs and reapplied them after having Rivers stick his hands through a stairway railing. Then, he took off his bandanna and gagged him. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Sheriff, you out here? Sheriff Rivers?" It was the court's bailiff. Hearing him, Clint took off behind the buildings, headed for the livery. "Sheriff?"

Clint reached the livery just as the bailiff located the bound lawman. He startled the livery owner and ordered him to saddle a horse for him.

"Go after him!" Rivers yelled when the gag was removed. "He's making a run for it!" Bailiff Clayton ran back out into the street. Scanning it quickly, the thought occurred to him that if he were running, he'd head to the livery stable. He ran to the building. Stopping at the door, he drew his gun and slowly opened the door. Immediately, a shot hit the wood right above his head.

"One step inside here and it'll be your last!" Weaver yelled. Clayton jerked back. His mind went blank as to what to do. The sheriff was still cuffed to the railing, and there was no time to go get Deputy Parker at the jail. He decided to risk a shot. He creeped his head and arm around the door and took a shot in the direction Weaver's voice had come from. Weaver shot back at him, barely missing the side of his head. The livery owner had finished tacking up a horse and Clint mounted up. He spurred his horse into a gallop, pushing the door open right into Bailiff Clayton's face. He quickly recovered and fired off the rest of his six-gun's rounds at the retreating outlaw. He didn't hit him once. Not ten minutes later, a posse was on Weaver's trail.

By that evening, Clint had evaded his pursuers. He made camp under a sandstone shelter. Having settled in for the night, he made his plans for the following day. He would have his revenge, one way or another.

Not long after sunrise, Kid Curry made his way to the cafe for breakfast. "Mornin' Charlotte!"

"Mornin' Mr. Curry!"

"Please, call me Jed."

"Alright, Jed," Charlotte said slyly. "You want your usual this mornin'?"

"Yes ma'am. And a ham and egg sandwich to go please."

"When are we gonna have the honor of your partner's company?"

"It may be a little while ma'am," Kid said a little sadly.

"Well, you tell him to feel better soon so's he can come see me!" Charlotte smiled, headed towards the kitchen.

After breakfast, Kid went to visit with Heyes. What he saw when he got there made his blood boil. In the outer office, Doc Howard had been tied and gagged. When Kid opened the door to Heyes' room, he saw Heyes out cold, with Weaver standing beside him. "What'd you do to him Weaver?" Kid was seething.

"Nothin' yet. Just helped him to get to sleep. He looked so tired. Besides, I figured you'd want to watch," Clint smiled sadistically as he pointed his gun at Heyes' head.

"Well you figured wrong. Best thing for you to do is walk out that door and ride away from here."

"And the best thing for you to do is to drop that new revolver I see you sportin' in that holster."

They stared at each other for a long, agonizing minute. "You know we're not wanted anymore Weaver. If you kill us, you'll be wanted for murder."

"I DON'T CARE CURRY! Twice, I've been cheated out of twenty thousand dollars. THEN, I end up in jail. You two are the cause of it all and I don't intend to let you get away with it." Weaver's brow furrowed.

Kid kept his poker face, but his eyes were like ice on fire. Clint stepped away from Heyes' bed to stand straight a few feet in front of Curry. They squared off. Weaver went to turn his gun toward Kid. Kid's gun was in his hand almost instantaneously. He shot the gun out of Weaver's hand. Clint grabbed his hand and then dove for his gun. Kid had no choice but to shoot him. The bullet hit Weaver in his arm. But Clint was so frantic and consumed with anger that he continued to go after his fallen gun. Kid hurriedly walked over and knocked him unconscious. The two shots had woke up Heyes with a startled look. He grabbed his chest, expecting to see blood.

After he had subdued Weaver, Kid went to Heyes' side. "Its okay partner. You ain't hit. I gotta go untie the doc. Here's my gun in case he gets up." Kid went in and untied Doc Howard who immediately went after the sheriff. Curry went back into Heyes' room to keep Weaver covered.

A couple hours later, Weaver had been tended to by the doc and was back in his cell, now charged with two counts of attempted murder. At his trial a couple days later, he was sentenced to fifteen years for stagecoach robbery and thirty years for attempted murder. Kid attended the trial and smiled at Weaver as he was led away from the courtroom. Weaver's two minions each got ten years at their trials the next week.

A long month later, Heyes was finally released by the doc to ride a horse, but only for a little ways at a time. "You sure you boys want to leave?" Sheriff Rivers asked as Kid saddled their horses outside the doc's office. "We've got kinda used to seeing you around here!"

"Yeah, we gotta be going. We figured we go up to Porterville. Lom Trevors is a real good friend of ours, said we could stay with him 'til we found a place," Heyes answered as he gingerly mounted his horse.

"You okay?" asked Kid.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Heyes answered. "Well, Sheriff. I can't say its been pleasant for me, but my partner here seemed to enjoy your town."

"Wished it coulda been a better visit for you Mr. Heyes. You boys remember, you're always welcome here."

"Thanks Sheriff." Kid mounted his horse. "We'll be seeing you." With that, the two ex-outlaws rode off.

"There goes two fine boys," Sheriff Rivers muttered to no one inparticular.

"So what now Heyes?"

"What do you mean 'what now'? I thought we agreed to go to Porterville."

"No, I mean, what are we going to do now that we ain't wanted? We don't have to run no more. Are we gonna settle down, get jobs?"

"How about we get to Lom's first. We'll worry about that stuff later. We can now say that we have our whole lives to look forward too! We can look upon the country as free men. That in itself is enough to satisfy me for now." Heyes pushed his horse into a lazy trot.

"I guess that's true. We got a whole lot of freedom to go find!" Kid hurried his horse to catch up with Heyes and they rode toward Wyoming, finally free, unburdened men


End file.
